everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Starter
Starter is both a classification given to certain types of Moemon in the Moemon Setting, and the term for individual Moemon within that classification who have act as the first Moemon partner of an individual embarking on their Moemon Quest. Qualities of a Starter In order to fall into the Starter classification, a Moemon must have certain specific qualities. #The Moemon must be the first Stage of a Breed with three Stages of Evolution. The reasoning behind this choice has to do with the way that such Breeds reach adulthood, as well as the fact that, in the most ancient forms of the Quest, such Moemon would be at roughly the same level of development as their human companions. #The Moemon must have reached the full maturity of its first Stage. This is to prevent physically underdevelopmed Moemon from undertaking the Quest, thus putting both their own lives and the lives of their companions at greater risk. This is also done for another reason. Stage One's of the suitable Breeds generally do not reach sexual maturity until they've aged to a certain point. In many cases, it isn't even possible for such Moemon to reproduce without Evolving to Stage Two, thus reinforcing the Quest's role as a rite of passage into adulthood. #Starters must display compatibility with human society, usually represented by their training and from their Breeder and the accompanying certifications, or through testing to show that a Wild Moemon has properly acclimatized to human civilization, and won't be a danger to those around them. #Starters must pass a basic physical and receive their required vaccinations. This is usually completed by their Breeders if born and raised in captivity. Otherwise, their companion will have to resolve the issue. In addition to the above requirements, most Moemon are of the opposite gender of their partner due to the original nature of the Moemon Quest and the implications of taking one. However, exceptions can be made, if so desired. Sources of Starters Most Starters originate in one of many breeding facilities scattered throughout the world. These facilities are often home to Moemon whose owners could no longer support them or who otherwise retired their companions. While it may sound unpleasant, most of these facilities are actually quite nice, well-provisioned, staffed, and generally well-maintained. Moemon live out their lives here, and are not only free to roam about the large compounds and even take part in the outside world, but encouraged to reproduce as often as they like, so long as the facility is capable of supporting the number of offspring. It is better in some ways to think of a breeding facility as a gated community rather than a lab. The second main source of Moemon is from the wilderness. Some would-be pilgrims have been known through the ages to capture their own Starters through various methods. So long as the Moemon in question can meet the qualifications, they are generally accepted. The third source tends to be in the form of family pets. Again, the Moemon in question must meet the requirements for being a Starter. Availability Due to the sheer number of individuals attempting the Moemon Quest every year, demand for Starters is always greater than the supply. Moemon reproduce at a rate comparable to humans, though they grow to maturity much faster, so one would think that training one would be quite simple. However, for medical reasons, it is often unsafe to use Machines on young Moemon, and, when coupled with the fact that hands-on teaching methods have consistently proven to be more effective, if nowhere near as fast in regards to teaching Moemon how to interact with human civilization, it is often quite time consuming to raise and train potential Starters. This doesn't even take into account the need to wait until they've reached the end of their physical growth as a Stage One before allowing them to embark on a Quest. It is usually simply impossible to obtain enough Starters for a given generation of pilgrims, requiring most Research Centers to maintain a first-come-first-serve policy in regards to pilgrims. List of Possible Starters *Abra *Aron *Axew *Azurill *Bagon *Beldum *Bellsprout *Budew *Bulbasaur *Caterpie *Charmander *Chespin *Chikorita *Chimchar *Chrysickle* *Cinnaspar** *Cleffa *Cyndaquil *Deino *Dratini *Dullahand** *Duskorse** *Duskull *Eevee *Elekid *Fennekin *Froakie *Gastly *Geodude *Gible *Gothita *Growlithe* *Happiny *Hoppip *Horsea *Houndour* *Igglybuff *Klink *Larvitar *Lillipup *Linnormal** *Litwick *Lotad *Machop *Magby *Magnemite *Mareep *Meowth* *Mudkip *Nidoran, Female *Nidoran, Male *Oddish *Oshawott *Paras* *Pebblegs** *Pichu *Pidgey *Pidove *Piplup *Poliwag *Ponyta* *Porygon *Psyduck* *Ralts *Rhyhorn *Roggenrola *Sandile *Sandshrew* *Seedot *Sewaddle *Shinx *Shocodile** *Slakoth *Slumbug** *Snivy *Solosis *Sparkone** *Spheal *Spudrake** *Squirtle *Starly *Stungrub** *Swinub *Tepig *Timburr *Togepi *Torchic *Totodile *Trapinch *Treecko *Turtwig *Tympole *Vanilite *Venipede *Vulpix* *Weedle *Whismur *Wurmple *Zubat Eevee: The Exception to the Rule One Moemon in particular stands out in the list provided above: Eevee. While all other Moemon on the list possess three Stages, Eevee possesses only two. The primary reason why Eevee is allowed as a Starter for pilgrims is one of research: few Moemon have such a diverse array of possible Evolutions. This makes Eevee a valuable source of information in regards to the unique genetic behavior of the Moemon species, and has warranted most Research Facilities to hand Eevee out as if it were a normal Starter in order to gather more data on it under various conditions. Delta Starters Throughout the world there are various conditions that have been shown to induce unusual strains of the common Breeds, known as Deltas. Though the exact attributes of Deltas vary, so long as they meet the qualifications for being a Starter, they are considered viable. Some Breeders specialize in raising Deltas native to their own regions, particularly those who work closely with Research Centers studying Moemon Evolution and development. Category:Moemon Category:Terminology